Lord of the Flies
by Ruby-chan666
Summary: an epic fight to preserve love and peace umongst the world and to save the world from evils new face
1. chapter 1 the awakening

Servant: Master Tetsuro... your father, his highness wishes to speak with you, I believe it is quite urgent.  
  
A shadowy figure rose up from the middle of the room and stood silent for a bit...  
  
Tetsuro: hmm can you not see I am training argh!  
  
Servant: forgive me master but his highness said it was urgent something to do with Odemegor.  
  
The figure turned sharply to face the servant, the room brightened as the servant activated the lights. As the light now covered Tetsuro it revealed a tool muscular teenager with slightly long white spiky hair resting on his shoulders concealing a part of his face with a large spiked bit of hair going down over his face leaving only one blue eye visible.  
  
Tetsuro: hmm well it's about time... he walked out of the room and to the upper levels of the castle  
  
Servant: phew... I thought for a second I was gunna be out of a job.  
  
Tetsruro walked though the red-carpeted hallways paying no attention to the guards and workers that filled the hallway. He then came to the end of a hallway and stood at the glinting golden door way for a while before opening the door and entering the room.  
  
Servant: ahh his Royal Highness king Dhuran has been expecting you.  
  
Tetsuro: Silence... I don't need to be told who my own father is you fool!  
  
King Dhuran: son ... son this is no time to be getting tempered, after all we now have completed work on Odemegor... what will soon become our family air loom that will bring power and riches to all in our bloodline, it shall be passed down through sentries ensuring the survival of our family and ...  
  
Tetsuro: oh ... father you don't have to keep telling me the same thing over and over... and besides I don't see why we need this ... machine anyway, our blood is more than enough to sustain the family.  
  
King Dhuran: Do not be so narrow minded, although our blood line goes back to the ancients and the power that we gain from this is almost un comprehendible to all humans odemegor will insure that no one ever can rival us.  
  
Tetsuro: but Odemegor is dangerous we don't even know if its controllable yet...  
  
King Dhuran: SILENCE! ! You ungrateful little brat... get out of my sight.  
  
Tetsuro: Gladly.  
  
Tetsuro turned and walked away back through the golden doors and through the castle and to his room.  
  
King Dhuran: hmm Guards!  
  
Guards: yes sir...  
  
King Dhuran: he's probably going to go to the village now to get some books or weapons, I want you to follow him and watch what he is up to... oh it comes to something when you cant even trust you own son... what a world...  
  
Guards: yes sir...  
  
The guards left and went to the Village waiting for Tetsuro to arrive.  
  
Tetsuro: I can't go out like this I should get changed...  
  
Tetsuro got changed and ran outside, he gazed back at the wonderful white walls of the castle... The wind blowing through his hair, his clothes rippling in the wind and the suns raise being absorbed by his black long-sleeved top, and as he ran through the high glass his long black baggy trousers trashed through the grass along with his sheaved sword that hung down the outside of his leg.  
  
Tetsuro: fathers not himself lately... he's becoming obsessed about Odemegor and I fear that the stories of Odemegors treachery are true... ahh finally the village.  
  
Tetsuro stood on a hill overlooking the busy little village, the villagers hustling around the streets like ants, the houses giving a warm glow of happiness.  
  
Tetsuro: this place always fills me with a kind of happiness that the restricting walls of the castle never could. And the people are much nice the castle makes me grouchy and the people are like robots.  
  
Tetsuro ran down the hill and into the busy village.  
  
Tetsuro: oh good the merchants are here I should be able to get what I ordered now.  
  
Tetsuro approached one of the merchants, an old grubby man not that of which royalty would usually be seen with, he also had a patch over one eye, lost in a war or so everyone was told.  
  
Old merchant: ahh hello Tetsuro I have what you requested here.  
  
The old man passed over a large box and a couple of robes along with it.  
  
Tetsuro: thank you here's your pay... oh and something for your troubles.  
  
Old merchant: you are to kind.  
  
Tetsuro: forgive my haste but I wish to try it on.  
  
Old merchant: oh use my tent over there... it's the least I could do for your generosity.  
  
Tetsuro: thanks.  
  
He ran inside and got changed. A few minutes later he came back out of the tent wearing modern black robes with a mythrill lining and hood down underneath armour, there was a gold breast plate that only covered the top of the chest and the back, a large gold shoulder pad only on one shoulder and also a weapon upgrade on his sword held in also another sheave but all over there were white inscriptions all over it. For this was no ordinary outfit and upgrade it was supposable made for the god Odin by a power crafter long ago which incorporated all the element making the wearer immune to all magic and fairly resistant to physical damage.  
  
Old merchant: ahh it suits you very well...  
  
Tetsuro: thank you I should be heading back now though... it's been good seeing you again though.  
  
Tetsuro walked off down the road, but just as he was leaving he noticed some drunken men in the pub harassing a young girl. Immediately he rushed over and separated the girl from the men...  
  
Tetsuro: are you ok... err  
  
Ashe: The names Ashe... and these creeps wont leave me alone!!  
  
Tetsuro: really.  
  
Drunks: get out our way before we have to teach you a lesson you little punk... huc  
  
Drunks: they both pull out knives  
  
Ashe: ahh... brings out her long staff and smacks them both unconscious ...  
  
Tetsuro: you sure you need help?  
  
Ashe: heheh  
  
Guards: what's going on...  
  
Tetsuro: its ok it was just a miss understanding.  
  
Guards: wait a minute ... that's one of the rebels get her!!  
  
The guards quickly subdued and captured her, while Tetsuro stood in confusion.  
  
Guards: its okay everyone were taking her to the castle dungeon, oh and Tetsuro your father asked for you to return to the castle.  
  
The guards walked back to the castle dragging the struggling Ashe with them, as she was taken away she stared at Tetsuro... her bright green eyes seemingly piercing his soul, her longish brownie blond hair thrashing around her face as her white clothes became stained by the long grass and mud from the ground.  
  
Ashe: so that's Prince Tetsuro, he's not so bad  
  
After the guards had disappeared into the castle he then walked slowly back up into the castle and back into his room. As it went midnight Tetsuro got up and snuck down to the dungeon wear Ashe was being held captive.  
  
Ashe: Hey its you from earlier, so your Prince Tetsuro...  
  
Tetsuro: shhh be a bit louder why don't you so the world can hear... yes I am Tetsuro.  
  
Ashe: oops sorry, so what do you want?  
  
Tetsuro: well seeing as your one of the "rebels" I was wondering if you could explain to me why your so against my fathers rain as king?  
  
Ashe: normally I wouldn't tell anyone but ... for some reason I trust you so here goes... Odemegor!  
  
Tetsuro: Odemegor but its just machina it can be controlled why is that such a threat to anyone? oh wait the stories...  
  
Ashe: yeah damn right the stories! Odemegor will destroy everything and anyone IT does not feel comfortable with... and that's not all... your father has been acting strange lately hasn't he?  
  
Tetsuro: yes... ok I no that Odemegor was powerful but I had no idea that the stories were true... and so now its power is controlling my father...  
  
Ashes head sunk.  
  
Ashe: no its not odemegor that is controlling your father... its hard to explain because I don't really know the creature that is controlling him, im sorry this must be hard for you to believe I know...  
  
Tetsuro: no... everything you have said has made sense to me one way or another; I need to find away to stop my father before the whole world is put in danger...  
  
King Dhuran: that... wont be necessary... hahahahaaa  
  
Tetsuro turned to face his father but before he could King Dhuran grabbed him and threw him to the hard red brick wall of the dungeon.  
  
Tetsuro: Father... this is evidence enough no I can be sure that Ashe was telling the truth... I will stop you.  
  
King Dhuran: So be it!  
  
A Bright light lit the room, it appeared to be radiating from King Dhuran but then in one flash of light the light disappeared in it place leaving a large black shrouded figure concealed by a black Wraith like cloth,  
  
Tetsuro: ..F...father?  
  
Wraith: I am no longer your father... ahahah I am an Ascension Guardian and I cannot let you get in his way hahaaa  
  
Tetsuro: who is this "he"  
  
Wraith: Silence and prepare to die!!  
  
Tetsuro drew his sword from its sheave and readied himself in a defensive position as the monster Flew into the air circling Tetsuros head like a vulture. The monster speed up and became a blur and hard to fallow seemingly surrounding Tetsuro in a grey shroud.  
  
Tetsuro: Ahhh  
  
The creature slashed at Tetsuros chest phasing through his armour ignoring it completely and cutting at his chest as though there were no armour at all.  
  
Ashe: Tetsuro!! Stay away from him!  
  
Ashe ran to the circling monster but the speed was too much and the impact from her attack on the creature they were both hurled directly into the wall destroying it.  
  
Tetsuro immediately ran to Ashe and picked her up.  
  
Tetsuro: we have to leave here ... now before the guards come  
  
Ashe: argh yeah  
  
Tetsuro carried her out of the castle kicking aside all the guards that got in his way and tried to stop him. Mean while inside the castle.  
  
Guard: master are you ok?  
  
Wraith: of course... contact the other guardians... he must not be allowed to live for now that Odemegor is active you can be sure he will return.  
  
Guard: yes sir....  
  
As Tetsuro was leaving the village after exiting the castle with Ashe he noticed a large mechanical monster standing by the castle.  
  
Tetsuro: N...nooo  
  
Ashe: see... common we can go back to my hometown Windhill its not to far from here and the "rebel" leader will want to speak with you... now come!  
  
Tetsuro: yes im on my way. 


	2. Chapter 2 THE TRUTH

Wraith (king dhuran): im.. Sorry test subject escaped sir....  
  
Hojo: You incompetent abomination... damn it now we will have to send men to capture him... hmm this could be bad with sepheroth and those other failures walking around, argh how am I supposed to work with such fools!  
  
Hojo2: I shall begin the search for him... lets hope I can reach him and erase this from his mind before he gets corrupted like past experiments...  
  
- Back to Tetsuro -  
  
Jenova: .... Son.....  
  
Tetsuro: huh? Who are you?  
  
Jenova: your mother..... Your life... your brothers are searching for you...  
  
Tetsuro: I don't have any brothers?  
  
Jenova: haha... time to wake up!  
  
Tetsuro awoke from his dream sweating; he tried to get out of his bed but fumbled miserably to the ground...  
  
Tetsuro: ahhh...  
  
Ashe ran in to help him up after hearing the loud crash as he fell to the ground  
  
Ashe: hey are you ok?  
  
Tetsuro: yah... I just woke from this weird dream and it was like my body couldn't do anything I wannid it to...  
  
Ashe: strange... well you seem better now so lunch will be in ten minutes.  
  
Tetsuro: what ten minutes, what happened to breakfast?  
  
Ashe: its 12:20 you been asleep through breakfast that's what happened to it!  
  
Ashe left the room leaving Tetsuro in his room.  
  
Tetsuro gazed around at his room and out of the corner of his eye he noticed his masamune blade sitting there on a desk with a strange red glow around it.  
  
Tetsuro: woa... my sword... its never done that before...  
  
Ashe: HURRY UP!!  
  
Tetsuro: ok ok... im coming!  
  
Tetsuro left his room and went into the dining room of the house, as he sat waiting for the windhill traditional Saturday lunch he sat and stared at the beautiful, neat little house. With its white walls, red bordering and cosy cottage like ornaments hanging from the walls and sealing.  
  
Tetsuro: this house looks cosy... you must like it a lot.  
  
Ashe: yah it's a nice little place, but I wanna redecorate.  
  
A large old man entered the room wearing blue jeans and a ruffled oil stained white shirt,  
  
Father: hahah. Talking like yah own the place.  
  
Ashe: hehee  
  
Tetsuro: oh... im sorry I had no idea someone else lived here... ill take my leave...  
  
As Tetsuro: got up to leave the father placed his large bear like hand on his shoulder.  
  
Father: now now... it its ok you can stay for a while... us rebels may have a bad name but were peaceful people really, and besides Ashe told me your story, and it wouldn't be right to kick you out after what you have been through.  
  
Tetsuro: she ... did?  
  
Ashe: hehe...  
  
Father: yeah im sorry to here about your being caught up in a resistance battle... but she told me you didn't have any family there and that you were all for the resistance, so how could I kick you out.  
  
Tetsuro: ... yah ... thanks  
  
Ashe: EAT!!  
  
Tetsuro: thanks.  
  
After they had eaten Ashe took Tetsuro on a tour of windhill and after a while they decided to sit down on a small hill by a lake...  
  
The water shun like crystals and the fish were restless like the living dead, the yellowy green grass highlighting the waters edge like an artists painting.  
  
Tetsuro: Ashe... I need more ... information about whats going on... I mean I don't understand!  
  
Ashe: understand what?  
  
Tetsuro: Everything! ... The rebellion, .... My father... I mean what happened to my father... our family bloodline that has extended for years... I haven't seen any of this... GGRRRR!!  
  
Ashe: I could help you if you want?  
  
Tetsuro: but what about the resistance?  
  
Ashe: my father doesn't want me involved in the fighting so he won't mind.  
  
Tetsuro: I guess... thanks.  
  
Ashe: sure no prob!  
  
Ashe: common lets check your countries files.  
  
Tetsuro: arnt they protected...?  
  
Ashe: did I say check, I meant hack now come on!  
  
They both left the serine tranquillity of the lake and went to the resistances headquarters. They entered a room full of computers of the highest quality. Ashe: tadaa!! The computer room!  
  
Tetsuro: its impressive.  
  
Ashe: ill just log on and ... here we go  
  
Ashe: there done were on your countries data bank...  
  
Tetsuro: are you sure these files are over 900 years old...  
  
Ashe: there are some more but we cant access them... they seem to be to far advanced... they have a shinra defence programme.  
  
Tetsuro: what...  
  
Ashe: that's strange well lets just take a look at some of the older records.  
  
Tetsuro: yeah... ok  
  
Ashe: hmm lets see ... the jenova project... lets read it.  
  
Letter: King dhuran I am pleased to report that your new some has been successfully constructed with the changes requested, as you can see from this picture of the DNA it has the same structure as the Clones From the Sephiroth project, to give him enhanced strength, agility and all round power as you also requested. I am pleased to also report that he will not be Faulty like the other sephiroth clones but still I warn you he will be fragile if exposed to the wrong things... you know what I mean. Also as you requested he will be a child for you to raze.  
  
Ashe: dated 956 years ago...  
  
Tetsuro: king dhuran ... that's my farther, but that's impossible!  
  
Ashe: heres the earliest one... it's a visual too. Here goes.  
  
CCCCKKKKKKK...  
  
Dhuran: Son if your watching this our attempts of holding shinra off have failed, you must forgive me for putting you into freezing without you actually having known your father, but know this ... all I ever wanted to do was love you like the son I had stolen from me. Tetsuro there are some important things I want you two know. You have an amazing gift handed through your genetic structure, it enables you to summon forth the....... CKKKK  
  
Stay Away!!! AHHHH.........  
  
Transition end.  
  
Tetsuro: FARTHER! ! !!!!!!!  
  
Ashe: im so sorry....  
  
Tetsuro: FARTHER NO!! WHAT AM I... WHAT GIFTS DO I HAVE!!! TELL ME!  
  
Ashe: that's all there is... the rest has been tampered with!  
  
Tetsuro: ... noo... father. Why damn shinra.... Damn them all.. They're the ones who were using that fake of a farther to control me...  
  
Ashe: they must want that special gift he was on about...  
  
Tetsuro: everything... was a lie... what does it say about odemegor?  
  
Ashe: nothing on him... he doesn't exist yet..  
  
Tetsuro: im going to shinra... they will give me the answers I seek!  
  
Ashe: im coming with you... you're not going alone!  
  
Tetsuro: ... ok I guess ill need some help...  
  
Ashe: follow me I have an air ship we can use.  
  
Tetsuro: they wont let just anyone into the upper levels of Shinra we will be shot down.  
  
Ashe: true... we will have to take fake ID now common lets go!  
  
Tetsuro: yes  
  
- Jenova: hahaha that's right go seek the truth... there you shall find your brothers-  
  
Ashe: what's wrong...?  
  
Tetsuro: nothing.. Common lets get going  
  
Ashe and Tetsuro left in the airship to Shinra after stocking up on supplies and as they approached the massive city they met some resistance but using their fake ID as scientists they gained entry to the main areas of shinra corp, after two days of scouting the place out they finally discovered were the main data was held.  
  
Ashe: I think I found it... its in there!  
  
Tetsuro: good... im gunna go look, wait outside and tell me if anyone comes ok.  
  
Ashe: yah... erm don't you find it hard not to just lash out at these people seeing as they were supposed to have destroyed your city? ... I mean...  
  
Tetsuro: im trying not to think about it... and I will get my revenge... its just I need to know the facts first that's all.  
  
Ashe: I ... see, ok ill wait here.  
  
Tetsuro walked into the room, the room was dark and damp, with wires and cables everywhere. He approached the main computer in the middle of the room.  
  
He began searching through the computer until suddenly he stopped.  
  
Tetsuro: no wonder I have been looking in the wrong place it would be under the jenova project... hmm let me see here. Here we are... ok... hmm, "around 1000 years ago the design for the new sephiroth model was approved by the president of shinra. It was decided that the best way to introduce a new power like this to the world would be to introduce it as a child to be brought up like a normal human being thus hopefully solving the fragile like behaviour that the other experiments suffered. But that's not all. Oh no my genius extends far beyond that, the foresight of the creation of odemegor allowed me to adept this model to be able to fuse with the machine to create a weapon like being of infinite power. But it didn't take long for the subjects father to become worried about his son so he had to be taken care of once and for all."  
  
Tetsuro: Sick Bastards!!... Wait there's more.  
  
"It has been 980 years since my project was frozen and hidden after the fall of condria, we have finally found the subject and made the subject believe everything is as it should be, by using a synthetic skin covered over a Wraith con to make him believe his father is still alive, this has been successful."  
  
Hojo3: ... Tets..uro? Is that really you?  
  
Tetsuro: huh who are you?  
  
Hojo3: it is oh they were right... we have been expecting you... well im a little early but I wanted to see my creation.  
  
Tetsuro: you... Made me...  
  
Hojo3: yes... well I helped... I see you have red the documents on your creation but you still don't see what your gift is do you... oh and take this... its lord sephiroths uniform... it will suite you perfectly... here take alook  
  
Tetsuro: took the clothes and quickly looked up sephiroth on the computer I see this is sephiroth... he looks like me... apart from the hair.  
  
Hojo3: yes... he was... is a great warrior... with unnatural skill...  
  
Tetsuro: but it ses here he didn't comply to your ideals...  
  
Hojo3: yes well... hmm please try the clothes on... I just want to see what it looks like before the others come for you...  
  
Tetsuro: went behind curtain and changed into sephiroth uniform here... what others... more scientists?  
  
Hojo3: yes... ahh amazing just like the real thing apart from the hair but that was your fathers doing.  
  
Ashe: People coming... LOTS GET OUTA THERE!!  
  
Tetsuro: you leave ill meet up with you later... go back to windhill...  
  
Ashe: BUT....  
  
Tetsuro: DO IT!!!  
  
Ashe: .... Yes  
  
Ashe left for windhill again leaving Tetsuro with hojo.  
  
Tetsuro: my father... he's not my father... im a creation ... your creation...  
  
Hojo3: ahh so you accepted it... then perhaps there will not be any need to dispose of you.  
  
Tetsuro: you are mistaken... I understand that I was a creation I get that now... but your ideals of combining me with a machine are foolish and I will not aid you!  
  
Hojo3: WHAT!!!  
  
Tetsuro drew his masamune blade and with a few swipes had completely dismembered hojo but still keeping him alive..  
  
Tetsuro: what do you think of your creation now...  
  
Drawing his sword once again and thrusting it straight into Hojos face spraying blood over the walls. He then turned to leave the room when he noticed lots of shadows on the other side of the door. He ran at the door and jumping at it and kicking it through, as the door broke off it crushed a soldier against the wall a a burst of blood shot up from behind the door and before any of the other soldiers could react he dismembered them all one after another like taking candy from a baby.  
  
Hojo2: stop!! What is the point in this the purpose!  
  
Tetsuro: spoken in a shallow voice... hahaha... Revenge on what you have done to me!  
  
Hojo2: what life!  
  
Tetsuro: oh.. Shut the fuck up you stupid scientist!  
  
Tetsuro span round grabbing one of the soldier's swords and thrusting it through hojos neck impaling him to the wall, blood dripping down the blade.  
  
Tetsuro: hahaha... revenge will be mine... and the world shall pay for my pain! 


End file.
